


Speak in Silence

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Poor Merlin, Top Arthur, Underage Kissing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate universe where Arthur(20) Falls in love with Merlin(17) overtime. // may contain eventual smut, so be aware.. Also if you're confused about the title name, it will explain itself further on in the series.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak in Silence

"Merlin dear, do you wish to help me with dinner?" His mother speaks. He darts his head up from his book and nods. A smile forms on her face. 

"What're we making?" He asks, standing up, height towering over his mothers. 

"Maybe I shouldn't feed you at all, you're growing to tall boy," she jokes. "You grow tall yet, you don't seem to gain weight." 

"I blame father..." Merlin mumbles.

"Your father never was the skinny type," she speaks softly, remembering him well. Merlin sighs. "But you do take after him, I can tell you that," a smile grows on her face. 

"And how so?" Merlin's interest is piqued. He's always been so curious about his father, the man he's never met. Whenever there's an opportunity to learn about him, he'll take the time to listen. Knowing anything after that his mother will only reply to yes or no questions.

"Well, your father and you both share that kind feeling, both hardworking..." Her smile dies down a bit. "Do you mind picking vegetables from the garden?"

"Of course," Merlin speaks. "Which ones if I may ask?" 

"Potatoes, we're having lamb for lunch." Merlins stomachs growls at the thought of lamb. "Snag some zucchini as well."

"Got it," Merlin calls out, already half way out the door. Once he is outside, Mother Nature greets him. The smell of fresh cut grass, and wind soothing across his face. He reaches for the wooden basket, and hops off the stairs and opens the latch for the backyard gate.

The boy makes his way down the flower path, enjoying the scenery. He pays not attention to the man laying on the grass, and kneels down to pick for the potatoes.

He scruffs some dirt to the side and picks up a big one. "Amazing.." He whispers to himself. He examines the potato carefully and places it in the basket, digging for another.

It takes him about five minutes to pick seven potatoes. He stands up, dusting off his pants and grabs the basket again. This time heading towards the zucchini's. He kneels down again, still not noticing the man. 

He reaches for a ripe zucchini but pricks his thumb and quickly withdraws it back. "Ouch..!" 

"Are you okay?" A voice calls out. Merlin's body tenses up and he slowly turns his head noticing a blonde man sitting up. He panics and the first thing he does is grab right for the biggest potato, launching it directly at him. "Hey!" 

Merlin hurries to his feet, basket still in hand and throws another. "Stop it you arsehole!" The blond says throwing his arms up to protect himself from the flying potatoes. 

Merlin is stunned by the mans potty mouth and his beauty. He reaches in his basket for another potato. "Who are you? And why are you in my backyard?" When the blond doesn't respond it makes Merlin nervous. "Answer me before I throw another," he warns.

 

"I'm Arthur!  I didn't know this was your backyard.. I'm sorry." He keeps his arms in place, scared Merlin might hit his pretty face. "I live right there..." He points to the big house directly in back of Merlin's.

"What makes you think you can come into my backyard? Are you trying to steal from us?!" He barks. 

"Steal? Look boy, I already said I had no idea this was your backyard..." Merlin huffs, potato in hand. "Understand?"

"You liar!" Merlin yips, throwing the potato, he quickly turns around and runs directly in his house. When he's inside, he slams the door and locks it. "Mum!"

"What is it Merlin?" The young man can hardly speak. 

"There's a man!" He tries to calm himself down. "Backyard! His mother raises a brow.

"Let me go have a look..." She dusts her hands and heads towards the door. But Merlin grabs her by the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Don't go! What if you get hurt?" He cries. She rolls her eyes and drags him along. When they reach the back yard, Arthur is still there, laying back in the grass. "See.." Merlin whispers, hiding behind his mother, although his height still towers over her.

Arthur overhears him and tilts his head back looking directly at Merlin. He notices him hiding behind his mother like a scared child. It brings a smile to his face and a weird feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling errors or grammar


End file.
